The present invention relates to a vehicle door opening device having an outside handle.
In JP2011-132771A1, a regular user with an electronic key approaches a predetermined area around a vehicle in which a locking mechanism is in a lock state. With agreement in checking of an ID signal between a receiver and the electronic key, it is authenticated that the regular user approaches the vehicle. In the authenticated condition, the regular user operates an outside handle on the external side of a sliding door, and an outside-handle detecting switch (“PSD SW” in JP2011-132771A1) detects the operation to perform releasing action of a release actuator. A lift lever in an operating unit (“remote control” in JP2011-132771A1) is moved, and a door latch unit that holds the sliding door closed is released. At the same time or thereafter, the locking mechanism of the operating unit is turned to an unlock state. A motor of an electric door opening device (“power sliding door device”) is driven to open the sliding door automatically in a vehicle door opening device.
However, in JP2011-132771A1, in addition to the lock mechanism, there are provided an outside handle lever connected to the outside handle; an opening lever that moves with releasing action of the outside handle lever; a release lever connected to the release actuator and the lift lever connected to the door latch unit. The outside handle lever, the opening lever, the release lever and the lift lever are pivotally mounted on the same shaft, thereby providing complicated structure and increasing axial distance or thickness of the door.